martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Smokeless
Smokeless was a peerless woman from the Celestials. Smokeless was clearly very young, even younger than the primal god race’s Heaven’s Son Morin. Yet, her achievements were higher than his. Her potential was infinite. Amongst the juniors of the celestials, no one could stand on par with her. It could even be said that they were all left far behind. Her cultivation was at the Great World King realm. And at just the Great World King realm boundary, she had the momentum of an Empyrean. She had even a chance of becoming a True Divinity in the future. Smokeless was the hope that would stabilize their celestial race in the future. Description Her figure was extraordinary and her face was shrouded in mystical light. Countless runes flashed around her like a storm of sand, making one unable to see her clearly. Her hair flapped behind her like a black waterfall and her two eyes were like brilliant moons, emitting a dazzling coldness. Her wings were shining red, like billowing flames. Her entire body exuded an unpredictable rhythm that seemed to beat in harmony with the surrounding world. The woman’s voice was like the keening of a phoenix. Every word she spoke seemed to be condensed from the true meaning of the Great Dao, floating up and down in the void as they shined with infinite understandings. Even though the celestials’ proud elite Smokeless seemed delicate, she was able to erupt with an astonishing degree of strength. She was like a god king that descended to the world. Her skin, flesh, and blood exuded a blinding brilliance. Her fists struck out so hard that even the air in front of her shook, as if she were some invincible being. Cultivation As a celestial, she can wield the power of divinity. Moreover, she had a variation bloodline that outstripped all others. Smokeless’ blood was different from other normal celestial martial artists’. Her blood was dark blue and formed ice crystals in the air. This sort of bloodline was a variation bloodline amongst the celestials. A single drop could freeze a raging river. Blue Tornado Smokeless’ aura erupted. A blue tornado appeared around her. Although this tornado seemed gentle, it contained a dreadful strength. It could tear down a person’s flesh and blood and blow apart their bones. Heavenly God Lance Her aura suddenly soared once more and her black waterfall-like hair danced in the wind. A blue drop of blood leaked down from her finger, merging into the tornado around her. The wind in front of Smokeless began to gather, condensing into a lance made of wild winds! This was the legendary weapon left behind by the number one powerhouse of the celestials during the ancient era. But, this Heavenly God Lance had never been passed down. According to rumors, the Heavenly God Lance had Laws carved in it by the number one powerhouse of the celestials. And the chart of these Laws was left behind to the celestials. Now, Smokeless should have been using the chart left behind to the celestials to summon a phantom of the Heavenly God Lance. Although this was only a phantom, it had the dao rhythm of the Laws from the past number one celestial powerhouse. Its might was no trifling matter! Cold Wind Domain Winds whipped up in all directions. Law runes recklessly swirled around Smokeless. The ice flames were torn apart; Smokeless had opened her own domain. This was the fusion of wind and ice laws, it was especially terrifying due to her bloodline. Items True Divinity level Bracelet This bracelet was obtained after Smokeless barely passed the trials of the Cold Ice Mirror. It appeared to be a strangely shaped bracelet. This bracelet was like two snakes twisted together. It was dark gold in color and flooded with a mysterious aura. Origin According to old man God Sovereign, the Celestial Patriarch found her frozen in ice within a land of extreme cold. Afterwards, Smokeless went out to adventure but it was said that she died. However, no one ever imagined that when the great calamity arrived, she would return safely and her strength would have risen yet again. After experiencing a catastrophe and not dying, she instead made a breakthrough. Smokeless' future achievements are said to be without limit. Trivia * Even if the number one genius of the ancient remnant races, Smokeless, were to grow up, even she wouldn’t compare to Divine Dream and Emperor Shakya. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Allies Category:Alive Category:Premival Ruins Realm Category:Celestial